xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Grey
Jace Grey (b. February 6) is a mutant, a Witch-Demon hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the grandson of Adrian Grey, and the foster son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Jace is a member of the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Jace Dominic Grey was born on February 6 in USA. He is the only son of Valentine Morgenstern and Céline Grey. Jace's mother was killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandoes only a few months after he was born, leaving only his grandmother to raise him. He is of English, French and Japanese heritage. Adoption As his grandmother knew that it would be hard to raise a newborn child by herself, at her old age, she decided to find other Grey family members for help. With the help of her late husband's notes, she finally found a family member, Jean Grey. However, little did she know that Jean had become the White Phoenix of the Crown, and was living in the White Hot Room. Imogen flew to New York with Jace, and went to the last address Jean had, Annandale-on-Hudson: Jean's childhood home. As she arrived, Imogen realised that the house was abandoned, and she started walking to her car, where Jace was waiting, when she was suddenly stopped by a young woman. The young woman, who bore a remarkable resemblance to the pictures Imogen had seen of Jean as a teenager, introduced herself: Crystal Summers. Imogen found out that Crystal was in fact Jean's daughter and that Jean didn't live there anymore. They all travel back at Imogen's home. Desperate for someone to help her raise her grandchild, she asked Crystal. Crystal was reluctant at first, but in heart she knew that she had to help Imogen in some way. Telling Imogen that she had to talk to her husband about this, Crystal went home and brought Zac to Imogen's home the next day to discuss the pending adoption. After further discussion between Crystal and Zac, they decided to go through with the adoption. Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jace is an Omega-Level mutant. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jace may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jace's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jace is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jace can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jace does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jace dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Demon Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. Other Powers: 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Jace has developed great leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Jace has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a member of the Young X-Men, Jace is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Jace is fluent in many languages including English, and French; he has extensive knowledge of Spanish and Italian. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Master Astral Combatant: Jace is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' His dirty blonde hair is relatively short. Throughout his adult years, Jace has very light facial hair. He tends to shave it off on different occasions. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Seen as narcissistic, gorgeous and determined, Jace is a natural-born leader. Jace is headstrong and often prefers to act first and ask permission later. He is incredibly loyal to his allies and will stop at nothing to help and save them when necessary. As the adoptive son of Crystal and Zac, he has a fierce love for his adoptive family, especially his adoptive brothers, whom he is seen to be quite protective of. Jace is usually sarcastic and humorous, but also has a temper, as seen with his recurring arguments with Joel, and can also be impatient and easily annoyed. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Links' Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Americans Category:English Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Grey family Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of Cyclops Category:Shimmering